Fratello, Caro Fratello
by DauntingJustice
Summary: What happens when both Antonio and Ludwig aren't around to stop the Italian brothers from stirring up their usual shenanigans? Chaos? Definitely. Italian swears? You bet. Confessions? ...Huh? Perhaps it's time for Lovino to get his hidden feelings off his chest, even if he doesn't want to. Little does he know, Feliciano and Sebastian care much more than he thought... (One-shot)


_**Author's note: I do not own Hetalia, or any of the characters; I love messing around with 'em, though. (I don't own the cover image, either!)**_

 _ **Human names are used in this fic!**_  
 _ **Sebastian=Seborga; I'm not sure if it's a headcannon name or just a name someone came up with. I just saw it somewhere and decided to use it!**_  
 _ **(Plus, he looks like a Sebastian, don't you think?)**_  
 _ **Lucy is my human name for Wy, and Ethan is my human name for Hutt River.**_  
 _ **Enjoy! :3**_

* * *

 ** _Fratello, Caro Fratello..._**

 _ **In which Feliciano and Lovino learn to understand each other better, along with that third Italian brother that no one bothers to remember.**_

"Um...Ludwig, you don't suppose they'll burn the house down, right?"

"You have servants. I'm sure they'll handle it..." Though the uncertainty was clear on his usually-determined face. If he was unsure about this, it definitely wasn't the best idea.

Nevertheless, Antonio let out a lighthearted laugh. "I assure you, no one can handle Lovi if he gets pissed off."

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples, like just thinking about the Italian brothers gave him a headache. "Personally, I have never seen Lovino _not_ angry at something or the other."

"But Feli is there, too, so he'll probably make sure he doesn't step _too_ out of line." Antonio chuckled again, even when Ludwig gave him a doubtful look, then sighed. "Super unlucky that we're both busy...I hope Lovi doesn't miss me too much!"

"Well, I best be going." Ludwig said, starting to head in a separate direction. "I can't be late for the meeting."

" _Si,_ I've got to go, too." Antonio nodded, heading in the opposite direction. "If it wasn't such a formal gathering, I would have brought Lovino with me, but...oh, well. _¡Nos vemos!_ " With a wave of his hand and a cheerful smile, Antonio disappeared into the crowd, and Ludwig hurried off for his meeting with one, polite nod.

Both were secretly hoping that the house would still be intact when they came back (especially Antonio, since it was _his_ house, after all). It was rather unfortunate that both of them had to leave the Italians like that, but none of them could afford leaving the other on their own (because crazy things always seemed to happen when one of them was alone—not to mention, there were nations like France and England to worry about).

Back at the Spanish household, chaos was already reigning—Lovino was yelling at his brother in raving Italian like there was no tomorrow.

"— _and you're still off with that Kraut-breath, giggling like a little school girl while he shoves you around_ —"

There were two maids trying to hold Lovino back from a shaking Feliciano, who was clutching a pillow to his chest as if it were a shield. Another two were trying to talk the two of them into calming down.

 _"B-But Lovino!"_ Italy wailed, crawling away so fast that he fell off the couch. " _Ludwig is my friend!"_

The word 'friend' seemed to tick Lovino off so much that he broke free from the two women restraining him and threw his hands up. " _To hell with this dumb 'friendship'!_ _I can't believe you let him kiss you like that!"_

" _But that's how we always greet and say goodbye in Italy!"_

" _Your stupid 'friend' is_ not _Italian!"_

The maids looked all the more lost, barely being able to understand a word. It was just Antonio who had taken the effort to learn Italian when Lovino complained about it once. (' _How come I have to learn your language but you don't have to learn mine?!'_ ) They were already terrified as it was; Lovino was all narrow-eyed, red-faced and extremely loud. He stormed over to where Feliciano lay on the floor and all the maids scurried back. " _Your good for nothing f****** friendship ideas are going to be the end of you one day_! _I said stop being friends with that macho potato!"_

Feliciano stared at Lovino from his spot on the floor for a few seconds, who was now looming over and pointing at him with an accusing finger, before suddenly bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

Lovino took a step back like his brother had just gotten possessed.. " _Wh-What the hell?!_ _You think I'm trying to be f***** funny over here?!"_

Feliciano covered his face with his hands to try and control himself, but he gave up pretty quickly and rolled over, mumbling incoherent words between his laughs.

" _Feliciano!"_ Lovino sighed and rolled his eyes. " _Why the hell is talking to you so pointless?"_ Feliciano didn't know if screaming and threatening counted as 'talking', but he couldn't care less at this point.

" _M-M-Macho potato…_ " He wheezed, giving up on trying to conceal his laughter and just letting it all out. " _I can't b-believe you called L-Ludwig a Macho P-Potato_! _I'm starting t-to...imagine him as one now!"_

" _DON'T PUT SUCH A SCARRING IMAGE IN MY HEAD!"_

Lovino sighed and flopped back on the couch, messing up the pillows even more, and even tossing one on the ground when he deemed it unnecessary. The maids, seeing that things had started to calm down, retreated to the kitchen—some scurrying around to the furthest room so that they wouldn't have to face the brothers again. Let the living room be messy if it meant they weren't at each other's throats anymore.

"That stupid Antonio." Lovino said suddenly, switching to English as he ran a hand through his dark hair. Feliciano eventually stopped laughing, though he was still smiling broadly as if his brother hadn't tried to pummel him a mere few minutes ago. "What's wrong with big brother Antonio?"

Lovino's eyes followed his brother as he climbed up on the couch, and he rocked himself back and forth before he finally spoke. "He left me with you here! That's what's wrong!"

"Do you hate me or something?" Feliciano whimpered, his smile disintegrating. He regarded Lovino with a pleading look in his eyes, which seemed to make his brother uncomfortable. He looked away and swallowed. "I don't _hate_ you—but you're so annoying; you and your stupid _Kraut_ friend!"

"Hey…!" Feliciano pouted, gripping Lovino's arm. "Don't be so hard on Ludwig! He's really a nice guy, honest!"

"Tch," Lovinio huffed, his nose in the air. "It's always ' _Ludwig this!'_ and ' _Ludwig that!'_ with you!"

"Then what do you want me to do?!" Felicinoa wailed, clinging onto Lovino's arm as said brother tried to shake him off. "You always get mad at me!"

"'Cause all you do is suck up to that _Kraut_ like a mindless puppet! What if I want you to like _me_ , too?!"

And there it was—coming out before he could stop it; a secret thought he'd always had whenever he remembered his brother—and he really did more often than anyone would guess. Immediately, Lovino's eyes widened and he pursed his lips, wishing he could take back those words.

Feliciano cocked his head to the side, confused. "What are you talking about, Lovi?" He gave his brother a small smile. "Of course I like you! You're my _fratello_ , my other half. I can't live without you!"

A snarky remark escaped the other Italian's lips before he could stop it. "That's because we both make Italy, you f****** _idiota_. You literally can't exist without me."

"That's...not what I meant…"

Hurt and betrayal were etched all over Feliciano's face by now, and Lovino scowled. That sure as hell didn't suit him. He wanted his brother to go back to being his annoyingly cheerful self and to forget about that stupid slip-up—to just forget about him all together, like he always would, and launch into another story featuring his adventures with Ludwig. This was all becoming much too uncomfortable for him to bear.

" _Lasci perdere!"_ Lovino swallowed down an uneasy feeling growing in his chest. "Just forget it, dammit!"

"Lovi…" Feliciano mumbled, his grip on his brother's arm loosening—loosening just like any hope of him ever being fully open was.

"I said forget it." Lovino snapped harshly, getting to his feet. "Go back to talking about how great Ludwig is and all that crap."

" _Fratello, per fav_ —"

Lovino was out of the room before his brother could finish, leaving him with a betrayed feeling crawling all over him and an outstretched arm that would reach to nothing. It fell limp by his side, his vision blurring. Was this how his brother thought of him? Was this always how his brother had felt—alone and dejected—because he never gave him the attention he would give to Ludwig?

" _Signore Vargas_."

Feliciano snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the maid who'd called his name. She gave the room a quick scan and her uncertain eyes fell on him, as if asking, ' _Where's your brother?'_

"Lunch is ready. We've prepared _Gazpacho_ along with—

Feliciano simply stood up, looking at the ground. "Thank you. I might...um, I think I'll eat later."

For once, he wasn't hungry. Now that he'd found out about how Lovino truly felt, he had a firm goal set in mind, which was something that he never actually had and would shock Ludwig to death if he ever found out. He was determined to make Lovino smile again—to make himself a reason that Lovino would look forward to every day, even if he wasn't around. It seemed like a far-fetched goal, but…

" _Familia super omnia_." He murmured to himself; a phrase he'd heard his beloved Grandpa say to him when times would get tough, and he promised himself to follow it no matter what.

 _Family over all._

* * *

"Leave me alone already!"

"But Lovi—"

" _Feliciano_."

"...Yes?"

"Go."

"...You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"I said go."

"I didn't mean to make you feel like—"

" _Andare!"_

"...Okay."

Lovino winced at the pained note in his brother's voice, but he was the last person he wanted to face right now, and he wasn't sure he could do it without letting something else slip, anyway.

' _Dio_ ,' He thought angrily, ' _if only I'd just shut up_.' And now his stupid brother wasn't letting it go, which therefore gave himself no other choice but to lock himself in his room. He'd just wait it out...wait for Antonio and that _stupido Kraut_ to come back, and then Feliciano would leave and he wouldn't have to see him again for a long time.

As he stared at the plain walls of his room, hugging his knees to his chest on his bed, restlessly drumming his fingers, he felt what seemed like a huge boulder settle on his shoulders. ' _Is this the goddamn guilt people talk about? Or burden or some crap? What the hell, it's probably something temporary and will soon fade away…'_

But it didn't fade away. Not after an hour of sitting and staring at his blank walls, not after two hours of closing his eyes and trying to forget everything.

' _Merda…'_ The thought came, bitterly, ' _Emozioni stupide_.'

 _Stupid emotions._

* * *

Feliciano had an idea.

Well, if you told that to someone who really knew him (take Ludwig or Kiku, for example) they would panic and do everything they could to stop him; Feliciano's plans usually ended in disasters, like flying plates of pasta or a mass production of white flags. Not that he had that many of them, anyway. (Plans, that would be. He did have a lot of white flags).

However, he was willing to give this one a go. With a fresh wave of guilt, he realised that they hadn't actually spoken in a long time...would he accept his call right now?

Notwithstanding, he found himself dialing the number on the house phone he'd seen, and it rang thrice before someone picked up.

" _Hello?"_

" _Buon pomeriggio,_ Sebastian!" He grinned, despite not being seen. "I missed you, _fratello,_ how are you doing?" Guilty or not, Feliciano could never pass on any of his sadness to others.

" _Wha_ —FELICIANO _?!"_

Feliciano felt the guilt flood out of him, the sudden enthusiastic atmosphere fueling his own ecstasy.

" _I can't believe it!"_ Sebastian—the third, youngest Italian brother—usually did have a loud and energetic voice, but his current volume was probably going to send the neighbours after him. " _It's been such a long time—how are you?! How's Lovino? Did you miss me? I missed you!"_

Feliciano found himself laughing at his brother's euphoria, and he answered back with even more passion. " _Si,_ I missed you, too! It really has been long...I heard you became friends with Peter!"

"Si _! And there was this adorable little girl with him called Lucy! You know, I might make a move on her in a hundred years or so…_ "

"What, seriously?! Who else is in that group?"

" _Well, there's Ethan—that guy is the embodiment of charm and perfection, I tell you...!"_

And just like that, the conversation dragged on and on—Feliciano got lost in the numerous stories Sebastian relayed to him, and Sebastian kept asking more and more questions about the latest events that he'd missed out on.

Finally, after nearly an hour had passed, the two brothers both exhaled happily, like all that catching up had really drained the energy out of them.

" _So_ ," Sebastian said finally, " _I'm sensing that you didn't call me just to catch up…_ " Feliciano could almost see the knowing smile playing on his brother's lips.

"How...did you know?" Feliciano felt his heart sink again when he thought about Lovino—he'd forgotten about him once again.

" _Please, Feli, I'm your brother_."

Feliciano couldn't help but chuckle as a fond smile drew itself on his face. " _Si, tu sei mio fratello, di sicuro."_ He was his brother for sure.

"Listen…" Feliciano said, lowering his voice—he thought he'd just heard a door in the hallway unlock. "Can you come over to Antonio's house right now…?"

* * *

The doorbell rang much sooner than he thought.

' _Wow, I guess Sebastian doesn't have much to do these days_.'

Lovino had already left his room and plopped himself down on the couch, avoiding Feliciano in case he pestered him with questions once more, but the topic of his outburst wasn't brought up again, much to his relief. The two brothers had been sitting in silence (a lot of shocking things seemed to be occurring today), watching Spanish TV, when the ring of the doorbell echoed throughout the house (Antonio really needed to change that doorbell) and Feliciano leapt to his feet.

' _I hope it's that bastard_.' Lovino thought, but it was still too early—and he doubted Ludwig was done with his stupid meeting, either.

Although the maids were getting the door already, Feliciano was standing next to them, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly. Lovino raised an eyebrow as he looked over. "What's going on?"

Before his brother could answer, a ginger head popped in around the corner, and Lovino nearly fell off the couch.

"S-Sebastian?!" He sputtered out, his eyes widening at the completely unexpected appearance of his youngest brother. Feliciano was grinning next to him as the maids closed the door, who were sharing a look amongst each other, as though they didn't think they could handle a third Italian in the room, but they quickly scattered away like they were hoping to put as much distance as possible between themselves and the Italian trio.

"Lovino!" Sebastian strode in, waving frantically. " _Ciao,_ it's been such a long time!"

"Wh-What the hell are you doing here?!" Lovino grumbled, getting to his feet. Being much younger than them, Sebastian was always so carefree and lively, even more than Feliciano himself. He hadn't changed much since the two had last seen him, either: the same charm gleamed in his lime green eyes, the same delighted smile lit up his soft features (and, by extension, the room as well)...though his usually-rosy skin did appear a lot tanner. He must've been spending a lot of time in Australia lately.

"What? Can't I see how my two dear _fratelli_ are doing?" Sebastian cocked his head to the side, his smile growing wider. "I'm so glad Feli invited me. It's like a totally unexpected, totally exciting family reunion!"

Lovino's eyes fell on Feliciano with a half-hearted glare. To be perfectly honest, something inside him didn't really _mind_ seeing Sebastian...it's just that he wasn't in the mood to, the guy was way too cheerful for his own good, and talked about independence much too often. (Not that, of course, he _was_ independent. No way, not while Lovino was around).

"C'mon, Lovi!" Feliciano urged, as he lead Sebastian into the living room. "Let's have fun like we used to!"

"'Used to'?" Lovino rolled his eyes, "We've been separated since birth, _idiota_."

"Then let's start now!" Sebastian grinned, standing on Lovino's right.

"I highly doubt—" but Feliciano was on Lovino's left before he could finish. " _Si,_ we can start now!" Together, they pushed the dark-haired Italian back on the couch and they both took their place on either side, grabbing his shoulders and filling up the couch so that he wouldn't have anywhere to escape.

Lovino's honey-golden eyes darted between the two, full of scepticism and annoyance. "Oi! What the hell is all this about?!"

Sebastian executed a perfectly-innocent pout. "What, do you hate us that much?"

"I don't _hate_ —"

"We want to spend time with our eldest brother!" Feliciano continued, his eyes widening with innocence and serenity. "I miss you when you're not around."

"Like you actually—"

"And we haven't sat down once just to talk and have fun!" Sebastian complained childishly, batting at Lovino's arm.

"Why are you—"

"We just want some family time!" Feliciano nodded fervently.

Lovino was silent for a few moments, looking back and forth between Sebastian and Feliciano, their smiles as genuine and bright as little children's would be. He quickly linked the facts together and concluded that Feliciano must've invited Sebastian over because of what Lovino had told him. Did he seriously go that far just to—?

"So!" Sebastian grinned, still in his current position, "Is there any food here? I'm starving. I haven't tried Spanish food before, so I'm excited."

"Oh, I missed lunch…" Feliciano remembered, sadly. He frowned as he looked down at his empty stomach.

"There's...I think the cooks made a fresh batch of churros just a while ago…" The kitchen door was closed, but Lovino could catch the sweet aroma of the delicacies from a mile away—it was just something that he got used to since living with Antonio.

" _Ve_...churros!" Feliciano jumped up, followed by Sebastian, and they both skipped off to the kitchen to get their treats.

Lovino seriously contemplated running off to his room and locking himself once again, but something—it felt like a nostalgic tugging in his heart—made him stay in place. He just wasn't exactly certain about what his brothers' intentions were, but he sure as hell had to make sure the bastards didn't do anything stupid. _Someone_ had to act like the eldest around here.

With a loud yelp, Sebastian and Feliciano burst into the living room once more, laughing uncontrollably while trying to balance a large plate of churros between the two of them. Sebastian had one dangling from his mouth.

"NUTGUNGIYAAN…!" Sebastian was saying (or, well, attempting to), while simultaneously trying to chew his churro.

"What?" Feliciano laughed even harder, and the plate would have tipped over on him had Lovino not jumped up and grabbed it last minute.

"What's wrong with you two?!" Lovino huffed, whisking the plate away from them. "You nearly dropped a plate full of perfectly good _churros con chocolate_!"

"Ooh, Lovi, you seem to really love this stuff!" Sebastian teased, after he'd finally swallowed his churro.

"Well, it's...pretty good...I mean, I made them once with that jerk bastard and I've liked them since then…" Lovino felt uncomfortable heat creep up his cheeks, and he turned around to place the plate on the coffee table, trying to hide his face.

"Mhmm…" Sebastian smirked, folding his arms. "Tell us more about what you and Antonio do together, how about it?"

Lovino whirled around. "F****** sh-shut up!"

"Haha! His face is so red!" Feliciano pointed, grinning broadly.

"Sebastian! Feliciano!" Lovino snapped, tackling them both to the ground. His brothers fell laughing, trying to avoid Lovino's rage. He eventually got into the spirit as well, and the three of them ended up rolling on the ground, fake-tussling and mock-scuffling, all while yelling a bunch of Italian war cries every now and then. Their laughter filled the entire house, and a majority of the servants had stopped their work to check on what was happening.

" _Che divertimento…_ " Sebastian finally said, breathing heavily, but his smile never slipped off from his flushed face. "I've really missed you two so much…"

"Me too…" Feliciano said, rolling over to lie on his back. "I can't believe how much we'd been avoiding each other...just fighting all the time...all because of those wars and allies…"

Lovino looked up at the ceiling, grumbling, "Stupid wars," but he was more focused on the sudden, strange feeling expanding in his chest. Something that he wasn't used to...it ached, but it felt so _right_. Like... _this_ was how things were supposed to be. Laughing and having fun, enjoying each and every moment with his brothers; his only family since he'd lost his grandfather. (And no matter how much he would deny it, Lovino really did miss him).

" _Ti voglio bene_."

He said this without thinking, too.

"Hm?" Sebastian rolled over on his side to get a better look at Lovino, who's eyes were wider than ever, like he couldn't believe those words had just escaped his lips.

 _'Was this another thought I'd been subconsciously concealing_?'

"You love me?" Sebastian grinned, flashing his white teeth. "Aw, I know you do, Lovi; I am your cute little brother, after all."

Feliciano, however, had an entirely different reaction: he sat up so fast that he nearly fell back again, and the look in his eyes had softened so much that they now seemed like melted chocolate; warm and sweet. (Well warm _er_ and sweet _er_ than they usually were…)

" _Ti amo anch'io_ , _fratello_." He whispered, spreading his arms and pulling Lovino into a hug so tight that they both fell back to the ground again.

Sebastian blinked, chuckling. "Woah...what's up with all the sudden sentiment, though?" However, it didn't seem to bother him at all. Instead, he joined in the hug, adding more warmth to the Italian bundle.

Lovino was speechless by now; his mouth hung open but not a word came out. All he could do was swallow down the lump that was rising in his throat.

"Lovino," Feliciano murmured, his eyes smiling with him. "I may be around Ludwig a lot; we are really good friends, after all...but you are and always will be my irreplaceable _fratello maggiore_. I love you and Sebastian because you're my family...and _familia super omnia_ , right?"

Rome had always said this.

"Fe...Felicia—"

"Aww…!" Sebastian cooed, chuckling. "I think you'll make me cry, Feli!" He sighed happily and said just as quietly, "Hearing those words soothes me, you know. It's a real comfort. I love you both as well; but of course you know that!"

"Se...Seba—"

"Oh, I'm sleepy now…" Feliciano yawned, his expression suddenly becoming dazed and unfocused. "I didn't take a siesta today…"

Sebastian stirred slightly, trying to find a comfortable position on the floor. "Me neither…"

Feliciano sighed and closed his eyes, defeated by sleep; Sebastian was snoring already.

"W-Wait...what just…" Lovino bit his lip, his eyes travelling from one brother to the second, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He noticed the forgotten plate of churros on the table, and the still-on TV, but the more he looked at them, the blurrier his vision got. As he furiously wiped tears away from his eyes, he sighed with a troubled look on his face.

' _Where did that even come from_?' He pondered, but for once, his slip-up wasn't bothering him. What really _was_ bothering him was that Feliciano looked like he was shivering on the cold floor, and so he gently put an arm around him to fill him with the warmth he was feeling inside. He pulled Sebastian closer with his other arm, his eyes drooping. Finally, he drifted off to sleep, his arms protectively around a smiling Feliciano and peaceful Sebastian.

He had never slept so soundly in his life.

* * *

 _"¡Oh Dios mío!"_

"...Who is that third, baby-faced one?"

But alas; Antonio was off in his own world now. He'd whipped out his phone and was now focused on taking the perfect picture of the Italian trio, who were still deeply asleep. Lovino's arms were still holding Feliciano and Sebastian protectively, like they were his most cherished people in his heart. It would have been a very sweet scene had Feliciano not been drooling and had Sebastian not been snoring like a tractor.

After clicking more pictures than his memory could take, Antonio pocketed his phone safely and gazed at the three with a fond smile on his face. Ludwig was still trying to figure out where Sebastian had come from, though by now, he was more focused on how serene Feliciano looked in his sleep.

"You know…" He said, catching Antonio's attention. "I have never seen Feliciano sleep so...happily. And that is really saying something. I always thought that Lovino didn't like him all that much."

"Oh, I see why you'd think that." The Spaniard chuckled, "I once thought the same thing as well; it took me a while to figure out that Lovino is willing to do a lot more just for his two brothers' happiness than anyone would think."

"Th-that third guy...there's _three_ of them?!" Ludwig swallowed, horrified at the thought. _Three_ Italian brothers…

"Scary, right?" Antonio laughed. "Heard about him once from Lovi." He was starting to make his way towards the three. "Ah...they look so peaceful and adorable!"

Ludwig folded his arms. "Feliciano and I should be going back to the campsite, but...it's too far to go now, and to be honest, I don't really want to wake him up…"

"Let them stay the night here!" Antonio suggested, his eyes nearly sparkling with excitement at the thought. "We'll just take them to Lovino's bed."

Ludwig gave it a thought before nodding his head. "Very well; I don't suppose there's a problem with that." He walked over and scooped Feliciano up like he would scoop up a sack of feathers, slinging him over his shoulder. Antonio picked Lovino up as well, carrying him bridal style in his arms. At that precise moment, Lovino's eye cracked open, and a horrified scream echoed throughout the house.

"BASTARD, WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING?!"

A shriek followed as Lovino shoved himself off of Antonio, which only resulted in both of them crashing to the ground in a mess of flailing limbs and a fit of vulgar swear words (by none other than the former).

"Lovino!" Antonio yelled, trying to get the enraged Italian to calm down. "It's okay, I was just trying to—"

"GAH!" Feliciano had interrupted, woken up by the sudden noise. Ludwig was trying to get him from falling on his face, but his grip faltered when he struggled too much. Feliciano was rolling around on the floor, holding his nose. "Ow! It hurts, it hurts…!"

"Feli, for _Gott's_ sake!" Ludwig bellowed. "If you're going to freak out this much over a blow on the nose—"

"Uhh…?" Now Sebastian had awoken, blinking blearily as he took in his absurd surroundings. In what sounded like a drunken voice, he said, "Antonio—" He gave a dazed chuckle, "—do you want a room, ehh…?"

He smirked, looking over at the two; in a position far from decent, Antonio had successfully managed to pin Lovino down to have him regain his composure, but that had unfortunately seemed to send across the wrong message.

"Haha...what? Oh, Lovi! Your face is like a toma—AAARRGH!"

Antonio yelled in surprise when Lovino kicked him away as far as possible—he ended up crashing into Ludwig and they both hit the floor with a loud _thud_.

" _B-Bastardo—come osi—TI UCCIDERÒ!"_ Lovino sprang to his feet, his face a furious shade of poppy red, pointing and yelling what sounded like a mixed jumble of Italian death threats—then his eyes fell on a startled Ludwig, which did not at all improve his mood, and his yelling got even louder.

Add that to Feliciano's fruitless, frantic attempts to stop his nose bleeding and Sebastian's sleepy-drunken state, and the house had plunged into full chaos before anyone could stop it.

Perhaps, however, if none of this had happened, Lovino would have never fully appreciated his tremendous luck of having brothers so caring…

Not that, of course, he would ever admit it out loud.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Aww, aren't they the cutest?**_

 _ **Not my best fic, but I love the relationship between the three Italian bros (even though Sebastian isn't shown to be with them much) that I decided to write a one-shot about it!**_  
 _ **BTW, originally, I'd written this using the country names, but I changed it later, so if you see 'Spain' instead of 'Antonio' somewhere, for example, please do tell me! ^^**_

 _ **Translations (these are all from Google, so if anyone knows Italian here and sees a mistake, please inform me!)**_

 ** _Fratello, Caro Fratello:_** **Brother, Dear Brother**  
 ** _Si:_** **Yes (Both Spanish and Italian)**  
 ** _¡Nos vemos!:_** **See you! (Spanish)**  
 ** _Idiota:_** **Idiot**  
 ** _Lasci perdere!:_** **Forget it!**  
 ** _Per fav-_** **(supposed to be** ** _'per favore'_** **): Please**  
 ** _Signore:_** **Sir/Mr.**  
 ** _Andare!:_** **Go!**  
 ** _Dio:_** **God**  
 ** _Stupido:_** **Stupid**  
 ** _Merda:_** **Shit**  
 ** _Buon pomeriggio:_** **Good afternoon**  
 ** _Si, tu sei mio fratello, di sicuro:_** **Yes, you're my brother for sure**  
 ** _Ciao!:_** **Hello!**  
 ** _Che divertimento…:_** **What fun...**  
 ** _Ti voglio bene:_** **(lit.) I want good for you / I love you; essentially used for people you care about outside of intimate, romantic relationships.**  
 ** _Ti amo anch'io, fratello:_** **I love you too, brother (Apparently, 'Ti amo' can also be used with family members, though not that much-I may be wrong about this, though).**  
 ** _Fratello maggiore:_** **Older brother**  
 ** _¡Oh Dios mío!:_** **Oh my God! (Spanish)**  
 ** _Gott:_** **God (German)**  
 ** _Come osi:_** **How dare you**  
 ** _TI UCCIDERÒ!:_** **I WILL KILL YOU!**

 _ **If you take your time to read this, thank you! Reviews are appreciated!**_  
 _ **~D.J.**_


End file.
